Games
by AmyVS7
Summary: The Doctor persuades Rose to play some of Earth's favourite board games! 10th Doctor/Rose.


Doctor Who fic:

Pairing: 10th Doctor/Rose

Disclaimer**:** I don't own anything, all belongs to BBC Wales.

Spoilers: None

Summary: The Doctor persuades Rose to play some of Earth's favourite board games! Hope you enjoy! :D

**Games**

"Rose!" the Doctor called to her from the depths of the TARDIS.

The woman in question rolled her eyes and sighed "What does he want this time?" she mumbled to herself as she left the console room to locate the Doctor.

She found him sitting in the den with excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah what is it?" Rose asked, folding her arms as she came closer to him.

"Look, I found the board games at last!" he said excitedly "I've been looking for them for over a year, now I've finally found them!"

Rose gave a smile; he could be such a child sometimes.

"Does that mean I have to sit here and play board games all afternoon?"

"You betcha Rose Tyler" he grinned and offered her a choice "Okay which first, Monopoly or Cluedo?"

Rose sat down on the floor next to him "Cluedo definitely! I'm the undefeated champion in my family; I'm_ so_ going to beat you!"

The Doctor laughed and they began setting the game up.

The Doctor sighed as he moved his piece out of the Billiard Room.

"Okay Rose your go."

Rose was grinning like a cheshire cat as she moved her piece into the Conservatory.

"I know what it is!" she said in a sing-song voice.

The Doctor laughed "If you say so…go on then solve the mystery."

Rose grinned "It's Miss Scarlett, with the rope, in the conservatory."

The Doctor opened the envelope containing the three cards and he sighed "You win."

Rose gave a whoop of joy and smiled "Yes!" she laughed "Told you I would beat you."

"Yeah, yeah" the Doctor said with a cheeky smile.

"Alright shall we play Monopoly next?" Rose inquired.

"Sure, but first I'm going to go and make us some tea."

He returned into the room five minutes later, carrying a cup of tea in each hand, giving Rose her mug.

"Thank-you. I've set it all up" Rose said with a smile as he sat down.

"Nice one. Okay so I am being the Banker..." the Doctor stated.

Rose raised her eyebrows "Uh I think you'll find, _I'm_ going to be the Banker."

"It's my game!" the Doctor reminded her, with an air of complaint.

"And I was the person who set it up, so I get to be the Banker."

"Alright, okay you can be the Banker but on one condition."

Rose frowned "What's that?"

"I get to be the Scottie Dog piece."

Rose giggled "Deal. I'll be the Top Hat."

Two hours later ….

"Aww come on, this must be a fix!" Rose said in annoyance as she landed on yet another of the Doctor's properties.

"Ha ha, come on Rose Tyler pay up" the Doctor said with much glee.

Rose handed him over the money with a sigh "I don't even know why I bother playing; you own nearly everything on the board!"

"Never give up on a game of Monopoly Rose, it's so unpredictable! This game is not Earth's favourite board game for nothing y'know."

Rose shook her head and smiled as she watched him roll the dice. He landed on a chance card but moaned the second he looked at it.

Rose giggled "What you got?"

The Doctor turned it round to show her, and Rose burst into a fit of laughter.

"You've got to go to Jail!" she grinned as she watched him move the Scottie Dog piece into the allocated place "Not so smug now are we Doctor?"

The Doctor just laughed "Come on missy, your go."

Rose rolled the dice and she moved her Top Hat piece and grinned widely "Yes! Yes! Mayfair! Buying that!" she said excitedly.

The Doctor groaned "Awww but I wanted that one! I've already got Park Lane; I needed Mayfair to complete the set."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him "Tough" she giggled.

"D'ya know, my mum and I played this a while ago and at one point she was left with £1 and Old Kent Road, yet somehow she still won!"

The Doctor laughed "Wow! Remind me never to play this game with your mother, if she beat me she'd never let me forget it."

Rose giggled and hit him playfully on the arm.

After a few more hours of playing the Monopoly game, the two best friends gave up, with the Doctor claiming a brilliant victory. Leaving Rose with huge amount of debt, no properties left and only a £5 monopoly note.

"Alright which game next?" the Doctor asked after putting all the Monopoly things away carefully in the box.

"What, you want to carry on playing?"

"Yeah!" he said with much energy "There are loads in the cupboard, how about Scrabble?"

Rose shook her head "No, no, I hate that game! When I was six I swallowed a scrabble tile, it scarred me for life!"

The Doctor was finding it difficult to contain his laughter "How did you manage to swallow a scrabble tile?"

"I just put it in my mouth and swallowed it while my mum wasn't looking…she got right annoyed at me, I had to go to A&E and everything!"

"Oh Rose Tyler, you are silly sometimes" he said affectionately as he kissed the top of her head before bringing out another board game.

"I got it! How about Snakes and Ladders?" the Doctor suggested.

Rose grinned "Yeah! Wow I haven't played that since I was like twelve!"

This game didn't last as long as the previous ones, Rose managed to get near to the top pretty quickly, whilst the Doctor trailed behind for the majority of the game as he kept landing on the squares with the snake's heads, forcing him to move back down the board.

"Come on I just want three!" Rose was saying eagerly to the dice in her hands as she shook them ready to throw.

"Rose stay calm; remember it's just a game."

"I know but I'm so close!" she said excitedly and rolled the dice but it came up with five.

Rose continued her rolls but was still stuck in the same position, the Doctor advancing near to where she was.

Rose rolled the dice and gave a triumphant cry as it showed three and she moved her counter onto the square 100.

"At last!" she said thankfully and turned to look at the Doctor "I swear that dice was cursed."

The Doctor laughed "Nah its not, I've had all the dice in all the games checked."

Rose laughed and raised her eyebrows "What, there are really such things as cursed dice?"

"Oh yeah, there is a planet called Gveb that specialises in them."

Rose giggled at this incredulous idea and then beamed as she saw one of the last games in the cupboard.

"Oh yes now we're talking!" and she brought the box out.

"Twister?" the Doctor said with an unsure look.

Rose laughed "Oh come on! This is the best of the lot!"

The two of them took it in turns to use the spinner when it was the other persons go.

"Right hand yellow" the Doctor said for Rose.

Rose put her right hand on the big yellow dot, and moaned "Oh man, I don't like this position!"

The Doctor laughed "I would say I told you so but…"

Rose glared at him before dissolving into giggles as she called his turn out,

"Left hand yellow"

The Doctor gave a smirk and moved himself down; he was now in an almost star shape leaning down over Rose who was unsteadily balanced under him.

"Hi" she said with a laugh.

He beamed back "Hi."

"This game is crazy" Rose continued, suddenly finding butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she gazed up at his face, which was literally inches from her own.

"Right foot red" the Doctor called for Rose.

Rose easily moved into the correct position and grinned up at the Doctor "I am _so_ going to win this!"

"Oh no you aren't" the Doctor said defiantly.

"Oh yes I am" she replied with a smirk.

"We'll just see about that won't we?" he told her, giving her one of his infamous cheeky smiles, which just made the butterflies in Rose's stomach escalate even more.

"Left foot blue" Rose said to the Doctor

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "How am I meant to get over there?!" he shouted in exasperation.

Rose giggled.

The Doctor attempted to move himself, but became unbalanced and toppled into a heap, bring Rose down with him. The two of them were tangled together; with the Doctor lying on top of Rose, the two of them laughing hysterically.

"I told you I would win" Rose said brightly as she looked into his eyes.

Neither of them had quite noticed the positions they were in, they were too busy gazing at eachother to really notice.

"Well technically you lost because you went down first."

"Yeah only because you landed on me!" Rose said with a laugh.

The two of them were grinning at eachother before the Doctor cupped Rose's cheek with his hand.

"Do you really care?" the Doctor asked quietly, the two of them now looking seriously at eachother, hidden meaning behind the look of longing.

Rose shook her head ever so slightly, not saying a word.

They kissed deeply.

The board games now left discarded on the floor around them, completely forgotten.

****

Go on, review the story :) you know you want to :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
